Morning Reflections
by Arisa Morishita
Summary: Alternative Universe. Hanya sebuah renungan singkat Probe di pagi hari, di mana tuannya tidak memperhatikannya. / Fictogeminto / human!Adu Du/human!Probe / Dedicated for #CrackPairingCelebration / Warning Inside / Mind to read?


**BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios**

**Morning Reflections © Arisa Morishita**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil!**

.

**Alternative Universe, possible Out of Character, Hurt/Comfort/Romance, Shōnen-ai/Boys Love, Drabble singkat, Fictogeminto (yang sepertinya gagal), Humanized, possible typo(s), Gajeness, Adu Du/Probe or Probe/Adu Du, DLDR, etc …**

.

.

.

.

Fanfiksi ini didedikasi untuk mengikuti _event _**#CrackPairingCelebration **yang diadakan oleh Kak **Hime Hoshina**

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Bos!"

Perlahan ia menarik napas sepanjang mungkin, kemudian memunculkan senyum yang terkembang manis di parasnya. Probe menghampiri tuannya sembari membawa papan platinum kecil di mana di atasnya terdapat secangkir kopi. Jemari lentiknya mulai meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja kerja di mana tuannya itu sedang berkutat dengan beberapa tumpukan kertas berisikan data penting. Tuannya hanya bergumam kecil tanpa melirik sedikitpun padanya.

Probe sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Senyum hampa tercipta di lengkungan bibirnya sembari menatap hampa pada tuannya yang tengah sibuk, sekali lagi tuannya tidak meliriknya. Walau ia yang sering menghampiri tuannya, namun ia tidak keberatan sama sekali karena ia akan selalu menjadi kaki tangan tuannya bahkan hingga ujung dunia. Dirinya sudah membuat janji dalam hatinya dan ia harus menepati janji yang telah dibuatnya itu.

Sudah sering pemuda berhelaikan rambut ungu itu dicampakkan oleh tuannya memang, untungnya dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi ini. Mengingat berkat tuannyalah hidupnya terselamatkan, ia tak boleh bertindak aneh agar dirinya tidak mengecewakan tuannya.

Dalam benaknya masih tersimpan serpihan memori yang berisikan di mana dulu sewaktu kecil dirinya diusir dari tempat ia meneliti karena telah melakukan kesalahan fatal—ya, memang sejak kecil Probe sudah bekerja di lingkup para ilmuan hebat yang menciptakan berbagai teknologi terbaru. Ia tidak tahu dirinya harus berbuat apa, ia hanya bisa mengembara di negeri asing. Kesunyian selalu menghantui dirinya, tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli akan keberadaannya. Disaat terpuruklah muncul sosok pria jangkung bermata cokelat datang menghampirinya, pria itu sempat mengulurkan tangannya—dan Probe pun meraih tangan itu. Sejak saat itu Probe selalu mengikuti dan menuruti semua ucapan dari pria itu.

Padahal sejak dulu dirinya selalu mengira bahwa dirinya itu tidak berguna dan sudah tidak diperlukan lagi dalam dunia yang sempit ini, namun berkat sosok pria itu—yang sekarang adalah tuannya—dirinya bisa ada hingga detik ini. Seharusnya dirinya bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikannya kesempatan kedua untuk bisa berguna di mata orang lain. Hingga saat ini Probe berusaha untuk membuktikannya.

Terkadang Probe merasa sedih karena tuannya itu sibuk sendiri dengan pekerjaannya kini. Ia ingin sekali tuannya itu yang menyapanya lebih dulu. Ia ingin sekali tuannya itu memperhatikan dirinya. Ia ingin sekali tuannya itu mengatakan kalau dirinya itu—sedikit—berguna di matanya. Ia ingin sekali tuannya itu mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang kini ia rasakan.

Ya, tuannya itu berhasil menancapkan panah kasmaran tepat di hatinya Probe.

Probe selalu berusaha untuk tidak mengusik gejolak aneh dalam dirinya saat mata merahnya itu menatap langsung tuannya, gejolak-gejolak aneh itu terus mendesak keluar sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Terkadang Probe merasa ada hujan jarum turun dalam hatinya, terkadang pula ia membendung buliran kristal yang mendesak keluar dari sela matanya.

Ia hanya bisa pasrah, ia hanya bisa menerima garis takdir yang ia terima bahwa tuannya hampir tidak pernah mengindahkan dirinya. Walau begitu, Probe tetap memercayai tuannya dan selalu menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh tuannya—walau dengan menahan rasa sakit hatinya. Probe tidak pernah marah ataupun membantah apa yang dikatakan oleh tuannya, bahkan dirinya tak pernah mengeluarkan unek-unek yang mendesak di dalam rongga dadanya.

Ini adalah jalan hidup yang telah diambil oleh Probe, mematuhi perintah dan selalu mengikuti tuannya—walau itu harus mengikutinya sampai ujung tanduk kehidupan. Probe tidak peduli walau tuannya itu tidak memperhatikannya, ia akan terus setia menemani tuannya hingga akhir riwayat hidupnya.

Probe hanya ingin diakui keberadaannya di sisi tuannya, maka dari itu dirinya akan memberikan pelayanan terbaiknya untuk tuannya itu yang telah memberikan napas kehidupan baru untuknya.

Begitulah Probe menjalani hidupnya saat ini.

.

.

_Jika berkenan, silakan dibaca dari bawah ke atas^^_

.

.

**Sudah lama tak membuat **_**fictogeminto**_** semenjak bulan Juni 2013 lalu, makana aku mencoba lagi untuk membuatnya. Tapi sepertinya kurang enak ya kalo dibaca dari bawah ke atas ataupun sebaliknya. Aku tak menjamin kalau antarparagrafnya nyambung atau tidak, maklumi saja kalau ada kesalahan. Toh, aku juga masih belajar. (Sebenarnya aku buat ini karena ada seseorang yang telah memancingku untuk membuat ini, jadi ini khusus kupersembahkan untuknya.)**

**Terima kasih karena kamu telah membaca FF ini, jika berkenan silakan mengisi kotak **_**review **_**dengan kritik, saran, masukan, bahkan flame sekalipun^^**


End file.
